ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Futureultraman789
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultraman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Futureultraman789 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Goji73 (Talk) 13:29, April 19, 2012 Little Reminder Hey there, asking to please use the template of the Ultra Monsters pages for guide before making new pages. Our guideline page is the Monsarger page. Also, do remember to use the infobox template, brought up when clicked the "add other templates" section and clicking "infobox character" button. Then, add info. Remember to sign. How you use it is: go to "Add other templates", and one of the most common is the "Infobox character". If that is not present, just search it in the "add other templates" window. Then, write in the title, and input the name of the picture (it must be present in the Wiki) then imput size: 250px. Then, write in the first and latest appearences; use and to box the name for a link to another Ultraman Wiki page. Finally, add in height, weight, family, etc. and put it at the first block (like in this passage: before "remember", no "heading 2" text in front) and wallah! You are done! Remember to consult ANY Administrators before making bad moves. Also, policy 1: "NO MONSTER ARCHIVES COPY AND PASTE! Monster Archives is a NOTORIOUS (terrible) site for Ultra monster information. yao l. 03:03, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Answer yes i understand but can i use the Urutora no Sekkai website for guide? Futureultraman789. 12:30, May 7 2012 Beta Capsule Fututreultraman789, thankyou very much for making the Beta Capsule page, it's about time someone did that. AdminTeridax122 14:40, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Very nice Fututreultraman789 very good job on the Ultraman Land page. Where did you get the information? Administrator Teridax122 13:30, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Answer i get the information from my friends. Reply What do you mean by edit, and what language do you speak? Administrator Teridax122 09:31, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Answer i mean: Do you want to edit my Ultraman Land page? Reply No I just was wondering how you got the info. Teridax122 14:50, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Answer I get the information from my friends. User Futureultraman789 9.27, May 7 I made a top 5 Ultramen blog similar to your top 20. I read yours and got and idea for my top 5 Ultras ever. Check it out sometime. Most of the Ultras are evil ones like Hudra. You might like it.Zombiejiger 17:31, May 7, 2012 (UTC)Zombiejiger Answer I have read your blog. It's very nice. I just leave a comment in your blog. Read my comment you may happy:) User Futureultraman789 6.15 , May 8 2012 Do you have Hudra's Japanese name? He is one of my favorite Ultras. Which Ultraman do you have os your user image? Mine is a monster for the Gamera series I made up. It is a Zombie Jiger(which is also her name).Zombiejiger 12:25, May 8, 2012 (UTC)Zombiejiger Answer Hudra japanese name is readed Hudora. My ultraman user image is Ultraman Cosmos Future mode. Whatssap Yo bro what're you doing man ? Vegito SS3 12:51, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Answer What i'm doing now is making new blog posts. Reply Ok keep on the good work dan jangan lupa menggunakan template buatanku jika sedang mengediting THANK YOU :D Vegito SS3 13:20, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Answer Kamu bicara indonesia?? keren you speaking Indonesian?? cool Reply Ya Saya berbicara bahasa Indonesia MANTAP Vegito SS3 13:35, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Answer kamu dari batam ya? you're from batam?? halo saya juga dari indonesia !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ultra ian 12 07:18, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Answer to Ultra ian 12 Saya tau karena namamu Ian Futureultraman789 07:25, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Reply nama saya aslinya sebastian tapi sering disebut ian makanya di sini namanya ian kamu punya pin bb? Answer to Ultra ian 12 Saya tidak punya bb :( (I don't have any Black Berry) oh ok happy editing Ultra ian 12 08:00, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Jonias Thank you for your opinion, But we're arn't trying to find what sounds better, we're trying to dicide wich one is officail from Tsubuaya Prod. Teridax122 07:10, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Reply but i still trying to find too. I didn't very sure that his name was Jonias or Joeneus. Futureultraman789 13:38, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Yo Hi brother. How are you today..? Whowahninja (talk) 10:20, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Answer I'm fine. Thank you. Anyway, how many pages that you have edited..? Futureultraman789 (talk) 11:37, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Reply There are 6 pages or more. I don't know much. Whowahninja (talk) 13:49, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Answer Okay keep on the good work and happy editing. Futureultraman789 (talk) 23:30, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Images We are having an issue wether to use new or old images for infoboxes. Please tell us your desicion here New poll Link SolZen321 (talk) 17:50, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello Can I ask you for something, please?--AlexHoskins (talk) 23:13, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey did you get my message above?--AlexHoskins (talk) 15:44, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Hello When you have the spare time, can I ask you for something?--AlexHoskins (talk) 19:53, June 27, 2015 (UTC)